Drawing
by SarcasticallySweet
Summary: Niou finds a drawing on the ground and he's trying to find the owner....meanwhile Kirihara is looking for a paper he lost. Hmmm. Niou/Kirihara Trickster pair? R&R /One-shot/


**Drawing**

**Written by: Wasabi-Sushi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis; the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi **

* * *

**Niou was walking down the hall to his class holding a piece of paper in his right hand; he crumpled it furiously and sat down in his seat. He opened the crumpled piece of paper up again and looked at the drawing; he had found the piece of paper lying on the ground near the front entrance he figured someone had dropped it. Seeing what he saw almost made him want to rip it to shreds, but he wanted to find who had drawn the picture, since it had no name on it he couldn't quite figure out who had drawn this. He saw Yagyuu walk in from the corner of his eyes and decided to interrogate. **

"**Hey, do you know who this freaking drawing belongs to?" **

"**Watch your language Niou-kun," **

"**What? I didn't say anything bad," **

"……**did you look for a name?" **

"**Already did, there's none on here," **

"**Why don't you turn it in to the office?""Nah, I want to find out who drew it on my own," **

"**Why?"**

"**Because this drawing is of me," Niou showed Yagyuu the drawing; he didn't respond after that, he probably died of internal laughter. (If that is possible, I would have died years ago) Yagyuu wasn't of very much help so he decided to go ask some other people; his next interrogation was with Yanagi. He found him in the library, reading a book on some random subject. **

"**Yanagi, do you know who's drawing this is?" he asked in a loud whisper.**

**Yanagi stared at the drawing for awhile, taking an irregular amount of time to respond, when he did it sounded like he was holding in some giggles. **

"**I have no clue, pfft" **

"**Man does anyone know who's drawing this is?!" **

**A girl who had gotten a glimpse of the drawing walked up to Niou shyly and told him to go ask the 2nd**** year art teacher since they had been drawing portraits the other day. The bell rang for lunch and Niou had another class after so he decided to do it after school. **

**~Lunchtime~**

**At lunch Akaya was asking some of his classmates from art if they had seen his drawing, they hadn't seen it. While looking around some guy bumped into him and dropped his food on him, Akaya went bloodshot. He scared the crap out of that guy and no one could stop him, they all thought they were going to die when Yanagi walked up to him and slapped him back to reality. **

"**Huh? Ah, Yanagi-sempai, what are you doing here?" **

"**Just passing by,""Oh hey, did you happen to find a drawing somewhere?" Kirihara asked.**

"**A drawing?" Yanagi's mind flashed to the piece of paper Niou had. "Uh," should he tell him? Nah lets make it more fun. **

"**Yanagi-sempai?" Kirihara waved his hand in front of Yanagi's face.**

"**Nope, haven't seen any," **

"**Aww, thanks for the help," **

"**You must take better care of your things, Akaya," Yanagi started lecturing.**

"**Yea, yea," **

**After five minutes Akaya walked away.**

**~After School~**

**After school Niou got 50 laps from Yukimura and was excused, he would have to run them later. He went to the second floor and straight to the art class. The teacher was sitting at her desk doing some random thing no one will know because I won't tell you. Niou just walked in and handed the teacher the lost drawing, she didn't notice until Niou slammed her table, **_twice__**.**_

"**Oh, do you need something?" **

"**I found this drawing near the front entrance and some girl in the library told me to turn it in to you 'cuz you had an art class the other day so here I am,"**

**The lady took the drawing and studied it carefully she looked like she didn't have the answer he needed either until her face lit up and she handed the paper back to him.**

"**So? Whose drawing is it?" **

"**Kirihara Akaya," she simply replied.**

"**Kirihara?!" Niou's face twitched so much it scared the teacher.**

"**Yea, we were doing portraits and he drew you, I remember now," **

**Niou walked away, he was so going to beat the $*** (not really a fan of cussing) out of Kirihara. He stormed angrily to the tennis courts until he caught sight of Akaya.**

"**Ah, Niou-senpai you look mad did something happen?" **

"**Hey, by chance did you happen to lose a drawing?" **

"**Yea! I did! How'd you know? Hey…""What?" **

"**Are you psychic?" **

"**Yea and I also happen to be a magician too!" Niou said with an evil smile on his face, "I can make things disappear just like that." and he snapped his fingers for affect. **

"**Cool!! Teach me, teach me!!" **

**Niou whacked him on the head and stood there looking down as he covered the bump. **

"**What was that for?!" **

"**1. For being stupid and 2. For drawing this!" Niou shoved the drawing in his face, and glared at him.**

"**Oh, you found it thanks!!" **

"**Idiot!! When did I ever look like this?!" he pointed to the picture showing some distorted eyes, nose, and mouth. The hair was just a bunch of scribbles and his rattail was a line. **

"**Well, we were supposed to draw someone we respected so I decided to draw you, but I kinda failed huh?"**

"**Kinda?! You passed that this is the most…wait, someone you respected?" **

"**Yea!"**

"**You, you really respect me?" **

"…**.not anymore,"**

"**Wha?" **

"**You hit me," Akaya pouted. **

**Niou's face lightened, here he was looking at his pouting kouhai whom he had hit and he still couldn't believe that Akaya really respected him. Niou smiled making Akaya cower, it was a gentle smile one that showed he was happy. Niou raised his hand while Akaya covered his head.**

**He patted Akaya's head lightly and said, "Sorry,"**

"**Huh?" he was surprised he didn't get whacked in the head!**

"**I should've been a better senpai," Niou's smile widened. He ruffled Akaya's hair making the other boy shout.**

"**Niou," Yukimura walked up to the petenshi and held out his uniform.**

"**What's this?" **

"**If you don't run 50 laps before the second after-school bell rings then you're dropped from the regulars," it was more like a threat than an action but it got Niou going. He ran like crazy. Akaya ended up waiting for Niou but he didn't mind at all, he had fallen asleep by the 30****th**** lap though and Niou was still going. When Niou finished he smiled at Akaya, leaning in he kissed him on the forehead.**

"**Oyasumi," **

**

* * *

R&R, reviews are greatly appreciated, and good criticism too. Don't go saying "The storyline isn't good," don't you think I know that? I haven't really written alot of stories and I'm not very good at it so no bad criticism. Sankyuu!!**


End file.
